ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
So That I Can Be Me
is the sixth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Geed is unable to defeat Kei's new Fusion Rise, Thunder Killer, until Zero shows up. Riku learns about what it takes to be an Ultraman and gains his new weapon, the Geed Claw. Plot Geed boldly faces Thunder Killer in both Primitive and Solid Burning but his attacks are nearly useless against the fusion beast. Despite the evacuation completed, oddly the monster doesn't seem to target a Little Star unlike the previous encounters. Zero appears to assist Geed, only for Thunder Killer to retreat. Leito enters the Nebula House for the first time and RE.M.'s machinations allow both him and Zero to communicate. Riku gets into an argument with Leito over whoever's life was easier until RE.M. provides a solution. Later on that day, Riku and Pega get to work under Alien Shaplay's disguising apparatus while Leito experiences both part-time work in Ginga Market and training. In the end, both learn the hard way that neither lives are greater than they expect. The next day, both apologize for underestimating each others' lives while Leito tells Riku that his daughter's Mayu is what motivated him to move forward in his life regardless of the hardships. After deciding to no longer using the Shaplay Metal badge, Laiha told Riku that Thunder Killer's objective was solely to attack Ultraman Geed instead of targeting a nearby Little Star. It was then when said monster appeared once more, prompting Riku to dash in as Geed. Not content on giving up, his spirit brings forth the Geed Claw, allowing the Ultra to turn the tides of the battle. At the end of the battle, Laiha puts Riku into training while Kei Fukuide meets his master, Ultraman Belial. Being blessed with the power to Fusion Rise again, he commences the operation to remove the interloper. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraman Cosmos! * RE.M.: Ultraman Cosmos. Height: 47 meters. Weight: 42,000 tons. His blue Luna form is emblematic of his kindness. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Ace Killer! *RE.M.: The extradimensional giant, Ace Killer. Height: 40 meters. Weight: 43,000 tons. A powerful giant created to defeat Ultraman Ace. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Caster: *OL: *Officer: *Salary man: , , , *Reception: *Woman: *Old man: *Child: , , , , , , Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Thunder Killer: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning **Acro Smasher *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Belial Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Thunder Killer Trivia * In the interview with random people on street, one says he does not like Geed's appearance, a reference to the fanbase not liking his design. * When Kei speaks to Ultraman Belial in some other dimension like area, this mirrors how Hayata from Ultraman first met and fused with Ultraman, only that here Belial does not merge with Kei, but grants him a small portion of his Reionics power to Fusion Rise. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "Riku's Disguise". id:Jadi Aku Bisa Menjadi Aku Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes